


Safe

by RoxyRosee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Darylisabitofavirgin, Explosions of Burning Other Times, Hurt/Comfort, Learningtocopewithtouch, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn Sometimes, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyRosee/pseuds/RoxyRosee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at the prison after escaping Woodbury and saving the rest of the group from the Governor's attack, Merle apologizes to Daryl for abandoning him. Then, Merle's apology becomes something more. Daryl/Merle smutty one shot; this is sibling-cest, be warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first Daryl/Merle fic! I've always been a bit fascinated by that pairing, so I figured I'd give it a shot. Please leave comments and let me know how I did :)

Daryl was so wrapped up in his angry inner monologue, that he didn't take notice when his big brother crept quietly into his cell, shutting the privacy curtain behind him. He was too busy glowering at the wall. So when Merle reached out to place a firm hand on his shoulder, Daryl nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Easy, boy. It's just me," Merle drawled, and Daryl forced his body to relax.

"Whaddaya want?" Daryl muttered. He immediately righted himself, sitting with his back to the wall. It felt good to have something so solid and immobile behind him. Merle sat beside him on the bunk, a safe distance away, but still closer than anyone else at the prison would have dared.

He wouldn't look his brother in the eye, but Daryl felt Merle's eyes on his body, travelling up his arms and neck, searching. "Show me," Merle grunted.

"Show ya what?" Daryl grunted on back, feigning ignorance. He knew exactly what Merle wanted to see.

"Dontcha make me ask twice," Merle bit out, and the threat in his voice had Daryl on his feet in an instant. He'd never been able to say no to Merle. Keeping his back to the wall, Daryl unbuttoned his sleeveless flannel with excruciating slowness. He could feel the heat in his brother's gaze as he shrugged off the tattered garment.

"Well, c'mon then. Come sit an' lemme see," Merle ordered when Daryl hesitated by the cell door. Daryl resumed his position at his brother's side, still keeping his back to the wall. But Merle wasn't having any of that. He reached out to turn his baby brother towards him, and hissed when Daryl instantly flinched and jerked away.

"Woah, ain't gonna hurt ya," Merle said in a soothing voice. It was a tone Daryl had only heard him use on a few occasions, when he'd brought home girls too young for a guy like him. He'd murmur softly to them as he corralled them into his bedroom. Even from the next room over, Daryl could hear his brother's voice, smooth as velvet as he took them hard and fast against the squeaking bed.

"Ain't grown outta that, have ya?" Merle said, breaking Daryl from his trance.

"Outta what?"

"Shootin' through the roof any time someone comes near ya."

"I don't do that," Daryl scoffed.

"Sure, alright. Well I'm gonna try again. You'll know it's comin' this time." And with more softness than before, Merle turned Daryl's body so that he had an unobstructed view of his baby brother's back. Daryl felt rough fingertips exploring his patchwork of scars, and he shivered from the contact. He never let anyone touch him there. But this was Merle, and Daryl couldn't deny him.

"You were right," Merle murmured after several minutes of exploration, "Shouldn'ta left ya."

And being that this was the first time in Daryl's life he'd heard his brother admit to being wrong about something, Daryl was too shocked to respond. He felt Merle's hot breath on the crook of his neck, and the moist puffs against his over-sensitized skin had him trembling. "S'okay," he mumbled quietly.

Merle's hands were snaking around to Daryl's chest, tracing the thick scar that ran diagonally across his pecs. They ventured further south, memorizing the raised discs that Merle recognized to be cigarette burns. Already tense as steel, Daryl's body snapped violently when he felt his big brother paw gently at his package. Daryl bolted like a frightened animal, cowering to the other end of the bunk and staring at his brother with a look of pure panic.

"Merle, what the hell?" Daryl whispered harshly.

But Merle didn't seem bothered by his reaction. Instead, he continued to leer at Daryl with the same cheeky smirk, and shifted closer to him on the bed.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" Daryl asked again, pushing himself as far back into the wall as was physically possible.

"What's it look like, Darleena? Apologizin'." And without waiting for Daryl to respond, Merle reached out again and firmly groped the growing bulge in his brother's jeans. Daryl's hips bucked at the contact, and he fisted the sheets. Why wouldn't his body fuckin' listen?

"That's it, boy," Merle praised, stroking Daryl's erection against rough denim.

"M-Merle, ya can't…we can't…p-please don't…" Daryl stuttered out, finally looking his brother in the eye. With the cool blue staring right back, it was like looking into a mirror.

"Oh yeah? What can't I do?" Merle asked in a taunting tone. His hand never ceased its' movement.

"This," Daryl hissed desperately, trying to shift away from the sensations. But his brother had him cornered, the firm passes of Merle's hand against his groin keeping him pinned. "We're brothers!" Daryl practically cried out, and Merle quirked an eyebrow at that.

"That's right, we are," Merle drawled, "And that's why it's gotta be me. I know y'ain't never let no one touch you, and that ain't right. Ain't natural. That's why you're gonna let your big brother help ya. We both know it's gotta be me. There ain't no one else."

Merle watched his brother's shoulders slump in defeat, and grinned at the small victory. "Now, ya gonna set back and let me apologize?" Merle asked lightly. Daryl continued to sit stone still and wordless. But from the distinguished tightness at his waist, Merle could tell he wanted it. He watched silently as Merle unzipped his jeans and pulled free his aching erection. He'd never been able to say no to Merle. "That's m'boy," Merle praised, "let ole Merle take care of ya."

Daryl's eyes went wide and fearful when Merle wrapped a thick hand around the boy's cock, then began to push and pull the member with the slightest amount of pressure. "Hnngh," Daryl let out the first time Merle's thumb passed swiftly over his reddened head, choking back a moan.

Merle thought the boy might go sprinting right on out of the cell when he sank to his knees in front of him, tugging his brother's jeans down to pool on the floor. He smirked again when he realized Daryl was going commando. "S'alright boy, keep breathin'."

He could see Daryl struggling to obey him, trying his best to relax into the feeling of someone else touching him. Merle continued to rub his thumb softly over the head of Daryl's cock, waiting patiently for the look of terror in his brother's eyes to subside. Daryl's thighs twitched relentlessly under the slow movements of Merle's hand. He made small noises from the back of his throat, biting steadily at his lip with the intention to draw blood. Pain was the only thing that could balance out pleasure this real.

Daryl's eyes were clenched shut, and shivers continued to run through his body in startling waves at Merle's ministrations. He felt strong hands press his hips into the thin mattress, then a tongue licked a long stripe from the base of his cock up to the head. Daryl groaned audibly this time, the smallest of gestures making him pulse.

"Thatta'boy," Merle whispered affectionately, and Daryl couldn't help but enjoy the tenderness in Merle's voice. He'd craved it so desperately when they were kids, any sort of warmth from his big brother. Arousal slammed into him hard, as if it hadn't already, and he felt moisture bead at the tip of his cock.

Daryl's eyes were still closed when he felt wet, tight heat descend upon his twitching member. His entire body convulsed at the intensity of the sensation, bowing forward and nearly crushing his brother's head between his thighs. But tough hands pushed him back against the bed, and he could only lie there helplessly as tight lips began to bob up and down his length.

"Shit...aah, fuck..." Daryl moaned too loudly. Merle watched a thin sheet of sweat begin to spread out over Daryl's muscular body. His little brother had always been the pretty one, the sweet one. When their daddy had beat them, Merle had gone out and fucked a whole slew of girls for good measure. Because he was a man, and that's what men do. But his baby brother wasn't like him. He'd hid himself away, avoided people entirely, until he'd aged into a grown ass man who'd never been touched below the belt by anyone aside for himself.

But now his baby brother was writhing underneath him, panting and sweating and twining his fingers into the bed sheets. Eyes still shut, he felt Merle's tongue delve further south, mouthing sweetly at his balls and humming against them until Daryl cried out, teetering at the edge.

Merle pulled back then, sitting on his haunches and watching his brother's chest rise and fall in rapid, uneven huffs. Daryl's eyes shot open as soon as the sensations stopped, and the sight of his big brother made his ears burn hot with embarrassment. Merle's lips were red and slick with split, pulled back into a smug grin. He cocked an eyebrow at his brother's panting form, as if to ask, "Problem?"

Truthfully, Merle loved seeing his baby brother this way, desperate and wanting. Wanting him. Teasing his brother like this came as naturally as breathing. He trailed his fingertips up through the light hairs coating the inside of Daryl's thigh, and grinned when he trembled violently. His brother was a virgin, in the purest sense of the word, and sensitive to even the smallest of touches. To Merle, it was thrilling. He'd always enjoyed the way Daryl prattled after him like a kicked puppy when they were kids, obedient to a fault. But being in between his brother's legs was an even headier type of power.

"Merle," Daryl croaked out hoarsely, brokenly, and Merle leered at him.

His fingertips gently stroked Daryl's twitching and tightening sack. "What's wrong, Darleena?" Daryl just stared at him vulnerably, cock throbbing inches from quirked up, pouty lips. "Somethin' ya want?"

"Merle...c'mon..." Daryl whispered, marginally less hesitant now.

"That's right, baby brother. Know you want it. G'wan an' tell me," Merle drawled gleefully. A calloused hand wrapped loosely around the base of Daryl's cock, stroking upwards so lightly that his legs shook.

"Merle!" Daryl gasped when knowing fingers swirled around the tip, spreading the growing moisture. Merle was giddy with the pleading tone of his baby brother's voice. Daryl should have been frightened by the heated look in Merle's glazed-over eyes, disgusted even. But he could feel his heartbeat in the pulsing of his cock and he just wanted to come so fucking badly that he didn't have a choice but to stoop even lower.

"Thatta'boy, you beg for it. Tell me ya want it." A large hand rolled and fondled his balls, while another stroked his length firmly, paying special attention to the red, swollen head.

Daryl twisted from side to side, finding it increasingly difficult to remain still. Hair damp with sweat, he could no longer hold in his desperate moans when Merle's began to gently tongue the underside of his throbbing length.

"Merle, please!" he moaned and begged through the shame. "Please, please..."

And Merle took pity on his little brother, because the boy deserved it. This was an apology after all. Abruptly, Daryl felt white-hot wetness encompass him again, his body arching up off the bed at the feeling. He felt the head of his cock nudge the back of his big brother's throat, and the intensity of it all had him bucking uncontrollably. Even Merle's strong hands couldn't suppress the jerking, trembling wreck he'd become.

Daryl felt rough fingers tug gently at his nuts, and opened his eyes once more. The gesture was meant to grab his attention, not cause pain. Though Merle might not have minded it the other way around. Daryl's cool blue eyes met his brother's identical pair, and briefly, Daryl thought this must be what love is like. He loved his brother for doing this for him. And with Merle's lips wrapped tightly around his cock, he thought his brother must love him right on back.

Merle could taste the increasing presence of saltiness on the back of his tongue, and new his baby brother was close. Given that this was his first time and all, he was proud the boy had managed to hold on this long. So pulling out his most dazzling trick, Merle wedged Daryl's cock as far down his throat as it could get, then swallowed.

And when Daryl felt Merle's throat muscles flutter around his length, he lost it. His entire body bowed rigid, then shook. And then he was coming, coming, coming down Merle's throat, calling out his big brother's name so loudly that it echoed against the concrete walls. Merle milked him for everything he had, massaging his balls and working his tongue into his slit until his cock jerked uselessly inside his mouth.

For several moments, Daryl sat splayed out and naked on the bed, panting harshly and twitching every now and then with the aftershocks. He vaguely recognized his brother climbing back up onto the bunk to sit at his side, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. A few minutes more and he felt familiar paws rubbing gently at the back of his neck, beckoning him to open his eyes.

And Daryl did, obedient as always, watching his brother watch him.

"Y'alright, Darleena?" Merle asked him, with a gentleness he wasn't accustomed to.

Daryl nodded mutely, acutely unsure of what to say. Merle bobbed his head in response, and began to stand up off the bed, but Daryl's hand shot out to hook into his collar, pulling him back in a fit of panic the likes of which he rarely experienced.

Merle eyed him expectantly, waiting for an explanation.

And though Daryl was quite sure that Merle would reject him, call him a pussy, any of the usual suspects, he said the words anyways. "Stay," he whispered roughly, then after a beat, "Please?"

And for all the times Daryl had done exactly as his big brother asked, Merle didn't deny him this one, small thing. He kicked off his boots and lay back on the bunk, with Daryl soon curled contentedly around his side, sandwiched by his brother and the solid wall. Perfectly safe.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAD TO EXPAND THIS. I just had to. The Dixon boys are just too sexy to resist. Read and review guys!

**Chapter Two**

_"What the hell are ya doin'?"_  came Daryl’s voice.

_"What's it look like, Darleena? Apologizin'."_  Rick grimaced at his leering tone.  _“That’s it, boy.”_

_"M-Merle, ya can't…we can't…p-please don't…"_  Daryl whimpered, and Rick nearly burst in right then. He’d followed silently after Merle when the older Dixon had ventured towards his family’s end of the prison. Daryl might have been vouching for the man, but that didn’t mean he didn’t require some supervision.

And oh how fucking right he’d been. Merle had gone straight for Daryl’s cell, just as Rick knew he would. He’d seen the way Merle had been looking at Daryl, since they’d returned together. There was too much heat in his gaze.

_“Oh yeah? What can’t I do?”_

_“This!”_

Even from just outside the cell, Rick could hear the way Daryl was panting harshly. He knew well the way Daryl’s breathing would pick up when Daryl was angry, or backed into a corner. But this was not the same.

_“We’re brothers!”_

_"That's right, we are,"_  Merle drawled,  _"And that's why it's gotta be me. I know y'ain't never let no one touch you, and that ain't right. Ain't natural. That's why you're gonna let your big brother help ya. We both know it's gotta be me. There ain't no one else."_

No, that panting wasn’t about anger at all. Daryl was...aroused.

There was a long pause after that, before the sounds of jeans being unzipped and Merle praising his younger brother. Rick had always suspected Daryl’s inexperience. He never looked too long at any of the women, or the men, and certainly never let anyone close enough to touch him.

There were a few times when Rick would clap a hand to his back as a sign of support or gratitude, but Daryl would inevitably shy away from his touch. He would tense, for a moment. A moment where Rick could see the tendons of Daryl’s neck squaring off as he tried to ignore his instincts. But Daryl’s tolerance would only last a few seconds, before he’d be shrugging the hand off and regaining his composure.

Rick heard Daryl groan from inside the cell, for the first time. Jealousy flared up inside him, whiting out the periphery of his vision.  _He_  wanted to be the one inside that cell, comforting Daryl. He’d thought about it more than he’d like to admit, what Daryl would look like, _sound_ like, as Rick pleasured him. Daryl deserved that from him, something good to blot out all the pain he’d been made to suffer in his childhood.

“ _Fuck, ahh fuck,”_  echoed Daryl’s desperate moan, and all at once Rick realized how hard he was. He palmed his bulge through the rough denim of his jeans, exhaling sharply from the friction.

There was a wet sound, then another choked moan, and Rick couldn’t help but peek behind the curtain. Not when Daryl was making those wonderful whining noises from only a few feet away.

Daryl had his back to him, but he caught Merle’s eye straight away. The older Dixon released his brother’s swollen balls with an obscene pop, and Daryl let out a small sound of protest.

_“Merle.”_

_“What’s wrong, Darleena? Somethin’ ya want?”_

_“Merle…c’mon…”_

_“That’s right, baby brother. Know you want it. G’wan an’ tell me.”_

Rick rubbed himself firmly through his jeans. This was a show, after all. He watched as Merle began to stroke Daryl again, using the lightest of touches. Anger and arousal boiled over into one, overshadowing any guilt over watching Daryl in such a vulnerable moment.

_“Merle!”_

_“Thatta’boy, you beg for it. Tell me you want it.”_

Rick understood the real message there.  _See that Officer Friendly, he wants me. And only me_.

Merle was tonguing Daryl’s cock now, small, kitten-like licks along the sensitive ridge that connected the head with the shaft. And Daryl,  _Christ_ , the archer was just  _writhing_ underneath him, thrashing about and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He wasn’t used to pleasure like this; that much was clear.

_“Merle, please! Please, please…”_

The older Dixon smirked in Rick’s direction, then took Daryl back into his mouth, straight down to the hilt. Daryl bucked underneath him, moaning obscenely and fisting the sheets in either hand as he plummeted towards release.

There was a wet spot in the front of Rick’s jeans now, and the rhythmic massage of his palm against the denim was becoming all too good. Daryl’s body bowed up off the bed, and just as the archer whimpered  _Merle’s_  name, Rick was coming. He relinquished his hold on the curtain to lean against the wall, panting through his orgasm.

Slowly, he slid down, settling against the wall with his legs splayed out in front of him. It was several minutes more before he heard Merle preparing to leave.

And then Daryl’s half-broken rasp.

_“Stay.”_

Rick’s chest ached at the archer’s soft, unsure tone.

_“Please.”_

Rick heard Merle settle into bed along with Daryl. That night, he dreamt of the pair of them.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl awoke to find his big brother wrapped possessively around his back, hugging him close and fast asleep. Well, most of him was fast asleep. There was one particular part of Merle’s body that was wide-awake and digging into the crease of Daryl’s ass.

For a moment, he felt sheer panic. It hit him like a bucket of ice water, nearly possessing him to bolt right out of the bed and leave the prison behind. But as soon as he tensed, there was a whisper from behind him, low and even and soothing.

“S’too early baby brother. G’wan back to sleep.”

It was Merle. Merle was the one holding him, sleeping by his side. No one else. And once that thought registered, Daryl relaxed back into the bed, relishing the unfamiliar warmth.

“Was supposda go huntin’,” Daryl rasped, but Merle only held him tighter.

“Not today y’ain’t.”

“People need food—“

“No. The Governor worked ya over good. Ya need to rest up some,” Merle barked with a degree more harshness than he’d intended. But Daryl relented all the same, slipping back to their familiar routine.

Except for one small detail.

Daryl shifted in the bed, trying to get more comfortable, and unintentionally ground himself back into his big brother. Merle let out a low groan, and Daryl froze.

“S’alright, Darleena. Ain’t gonna do nothin’ to ya,” Merle assured him, a smile in his voice. “Unless ya want me too.”

Daryl huffed, but said nothing. The truth was, he had no idea what he wanted. Last night’s events had come rushing back all at once, guilt and embarrassment overwhelming his senses. In his head, he knew it was wrong. Or at least, everyone else would think it was wrong. And for him, that was plenty. They were his family now too.

But it seemed the rest of his body hadn’t gotten the memo, as he could feel the tingle of his nerves coming alight from Merle’s closeness. He’d never slept in bed with anyone before. And he’d certainly never let anyone…do…what Merle had done.

Merle’s hand was travelling down his torso now, slow and incremental, but with a clear destination in mind.

Daryl shivered, and the movement startled another groan from his brother. The younger Dixon froze, cheeks burning with the realization that his body was reacting as strongly to his brother’s closeness as Merle’s was.

“Relax boy,” came the rumbling voice from behind him, “Ain’t gonna do that to ya, this ain’t like that.”

“Then...what’s it like?” Daryl bit back reluctantly.

“It’s about you bein’ right. I wasn’t there for ya.”

There he went saying it again, agreeing with Daryl for now the second time in his life. “It’s...s’fine, Merle.”

“No it ain’t. Wanna know what this is about? This is about makin’ that right. Gonna teach ya to let people near ya, baby brother.”

Daryl cringed at the truth in his words. “What if I don’t wanna?”

“Well, hell, that’s the problem.” Merle’s fingers were toying with the waistline of his boxers now, trailing along his hipbones with just enough pressure to make him shudder. “See, that ain’t so bad, is it?” Merle crooned.

Daryl grunted noncommittally, shivering again when Merle pinched at the sensitive skin. But the tenting of his boxers betrayed how much Daryl was enjoying the small touches, touches that left his inexperienced body a trembling wreck.

“Gonna have to ask for it this time, Darleena. You want this?”

Daryl pulled in a deep, shaky breath. “Yeah,” he rasped.

That was all the confirmation Merle needed. He reached confidently into his baby brother’s shorts and pulled out his straining erection, taking it firmly in his hand and pumping with a slow, easy pace.

Already, Daryl was panting into the bedspread, trying to stifle his unwilling moans. Merle palmed the spongy head with each stroke, spreading the gathering wetness down his brother’s cock.

Daryl’s cheeks burned with the knowledge of who was touching him right now, but the occasion of having anyone touch him at all was so devastating that it eclipsed his embarrassment.

He couldn’t remember the last time touch had been a pleasant experience for him. The worse had always been the lash of his dad’s belt, being dragged backwards by the scruff of his neck and beaten with bare knuckles for simply existing. The least had been the discomfort of a pat on the shoulder, or a brief hug, from his new family. He knew they meant the best, but even the shortest contact would make his stomach churn painfully.

This was different. This kind of touch wasn’t just bearable, it was _good_. And it worried him how much he was already beginning to crave it. Needing that from Merle, needing it in general...well that would be the first time he’d needed anyone for anything, really. The first time he would have to depend on someone else to make him whole. It was frightening.

But then again, _Christ_ , he was close already. Rutting into his brother’s hand with small motions that had him rubbing back against Merle’s crotch as a result. He could feel the way his brother was responding to all this, and it should have disgusted him. But instead he could sense the smallest flicker of pride. It was a startling realization, and he choked it back down, choosing to concentrate on the building heat coursing through his touch-starved body.

Merle could feel the increasing desperation of Daryl’s movements, hear the way his breathing was shallow and rapid.

“You close, baby brother?”

The sudden burst of warm air against the crook of his neck made him tremble, and quite suddenly his balls were drawing up, and his entire body was shaking with need.

“That’s good, baby brother. That’s good. G’wan. G’wan an’ give it to me.”

Daryl whimpered when he came. He shoved his cock into the welcome tightness of Merle’s fist, scrunching his eyes shut as he spurted against the concrete wall.

Merle held him close as he came down from his high. He muttered praises into the back of Daryl’s neck, telling him he was good, _so good_ , and how proud he was of him. Once Daryl had relaxed fully against him, Merle sat up at the edge of the bed, pulling on his shoes and shirt. Daryl rolled to look at him.

“Gonna go walk the fences, kill me some walkers,” Merle told him, “You go back to sleep for a while.”

He saw the sharp downward quirk of Daryl’s mouth, as his brother fought not to spit back an argument. But the archer simply bit his lip, and nodded mutely, before rasping out a half-broken, “Alright.”

Daryl was still watching him fixedly as he pulled back the curtain obscuring his cell.

“Sleep,” Merle demanded, as he left the cell. And Daryl begrudgingly obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it continues... read and review y'all :)

Merle did not go out to the fences.

Two occasions of getting his brother panting and moaning at his hand, and asking for nothing in return, had left Merle frustrated and tense. But he would never ask Daryl for anything like that...not yet, at least.

The baby was with that little blonde bimbo again, and good old Officer Friendly wasn’t difficult to find at all. He was still in bed, dozing lightly, and hardly seemed surprised to see Merle slip into his cell in the early hours of the morning.

Rick might have asked the older Dixon what he was doing here, but the bulge at the crotch of his jeans said it all.

Merle rubbed himself crudely, squeezing at his aching cock.

“We gonna do this?”

Rick sat up in bed and unclasped his belt. It was answer enough.

Merle was on him before he could suck in a breath, shoving down Rick’s jeans and boxers and flipping the man over onto his stomach. It was more difficult now, one-handed, but that didn’t stop him from pinning the sheriff down with his body, and roughly stroking the man’s already-hard erection with his working hand.

The officer groaned underneath him, and shoved his forehead into the mattress. They didn’t look at each other, didn’t speak. But in no time at all, Rick felt a moistened digit teasing at his entrance. Merle was gentler about it than he expected, taking the time to ease one finger in, and then two, scissoring and stretching Rick out until he was satisfied.

A hurting hole wasn’t a good fuck, Rick figured. Merle thought the same. But fuck, the man was tight.

Three-fingers deep into the ex-sheriff, Merle suddenly rasped, “Ya done this before, Officer?”

He was prodding Rick’s prostate relentlessly, curling his fingers incrementally until even biting down on the bedspread couldn’t suppress the man’s moans. Rick rocked backwards into him, meeting the thrust of Merle’s hand and letting the tip of his cock rub against the sheets.

“And what if I haven’t?” Rick bit back, “You gonna go easy on me?”

Merle responded by ripping his fingers from Rick, and quickly replacing them with his throbbing cock. The pair groaned in unison when he pushed inside, helped only by his precome and their combined sweat.

Fully seated inside the tight heat of Rick’s ass, Merle lost the last remnants of his control. He fucked Rick hard and fast, pounding him into the bed until the unyielding friction had Rick coming underneath him.

The way Rick tightened rhythmically around him had Merle coming as well, releasing into Rick with a low moan. He sat back on his haunches and tucked himself away, trying to catch his breath.

Rick rolled onto his side and did the same, staring up at him with a dazed, but sated expression.

“Hey Officer,” Merle eventually rasped, “You wantin’ my brother?”

Rick gave him an impassive look. “And what if I was?”

Merle rolled his eyes, “Just answer the damn question, asshole.”

Rick sat up properly and ran his hands through his hair. “Can’t say I haven’t thought about it,” Rick admitted.

“Thought about it, huh? That’s what had you peepin’ through the curtains at us last night?” Merle sneered.

Rick bit back his blush, and Merle continued, “How bad you want it?”

There was a bitter pause before Rick said darkly, “You pimping your brother out now?”

“Fuck you,” Merle immediately spat back. “M’askin’ if you want it enough to work for it. Cuz my baby brother, he don’t like bein’ touched too much. Except by me, of course.”

He gave Rick a smug smirk. “Thing is though, ain’t right for a man his age to go jumpin’ out of his skin every time someone brushes up against him. So’s I’m lookin’ to break him of that pesky little habit, and I was thinkin’ you might like to participate.”

“That’s what you were thinking, huh?” Rick responded after a moment. His tone gave away nothing. “What exactly did you have in mind?”

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl had a very particular look about him when he was in pain. He’d keep his body as still as possible, all straight lines and harsh angles. His breathing would go shallow and slow, and he wouldn’t speak, or eat, or even blink much until it was over.

Merle recognized the signs immediately. It was all in the way his brother held himself, when he returned to the cellblock after a day spent reinforcing the fences. He lowered himself gingerly to the bed, never going so far as to wince. But to Merle, it was obvious.

“What’s wrong, brother?”

Daryl couldn’t even find it in himself to shrug in response. He gave a noncommittal grunt, hoping it would be enough.

“You answer when I ask you a question, boy. What’s hurtin’ you?” Merle growled.

Daryl’s eyes shot up to his, surprised by the even mix of threat and concern in his voice. “Back hurts,” he eventually bit out.

“What didja do to it?”

“Lifted a beam wrong, I think. Just need some sleep.”

He needed a hell of a lot more than sleep. The Dixon boys were more than experienced with concealing a fair amount of pain. And if Daryl was hurting enough that he couldn’t be bothered to hide it properly, then something was very wrong.

But Merle’s lips quirked into a small smile, which he quickly reigned back. It was the perfect excuse. The perfect opportunity.

“Alright, you relax a bit, brother. Imma go getcha somethin’.”

Merle was gone before Daryl could put up a fight.

And when he returned, well, it wasn’t a _something_ he’d gone out to get. It was someone.

Rick trailed after Merle, stepping into the small space of Daryl’s cell, and the archer immediately tensed. His eyes went anxious and alert as he looked between the men, trying to figure out what the fuck was going on and why the _fuck_ they suddenly seemed on such good terms.

“The hell?” Daryl immediately questioned.

“What’d I say, brother? Found ya somethin’ for your back,” Merle said evenly, but there was a smirk in his voice.

“Thought you were gonna find me some pills...” Daryl mumbled, still not entirely sure where this was going.

“Pills won’t do much for a pulled muscle. Ease the pain for a while, but won’t fix the problem,” Rick explained, “Don’t worry. I’ve done this before.”

The moment of realization was easy to spot. Daryl’s eyebrows went from knitted in cautious confusion to raised in something akin to panic. The look he shot Merle screamed _why the fuck would you do this_ and _please don’t make me_ and _no_ and _I can’t_ and _get me the fuck out._

But then both men were moving towards him, slowly, but encroaching all the while. Rick sat to his right, and Merle to his left. And then Merle gently pulled Daryl until his back was to Rick.

Rick began by pressing his palms tentatively to Daryl’s back, and if the archer had been able, he would have been out the door right that second. He shuddered at the contact, begging Merle with his eyes, but his brother only pressed a hand to his chest, telling him without words that he needed to do this.

Problem was, Rick was true to his word. After only a couple minutes of kneading, Daryl was already feeling immensely better. Only Merle could see Rick’s small smile when Daryl bit out a reluctant groan as Rick massaged a particularly sore spot. But the two of them shared a wide grin when Daryl relaxed into the bed, hanging his head towards his chest.

Each choked back whimper was more encouraging than the last, and Rick couldn’t believe that he was finally, _finally_ , touching this man who’d gone from enemy to family in such a short time.

“S’better, ain’t it Darleena?” Merle murmured soothingly after a while.

“Don’t hurt as much as I thought it would,” Daryl replied, but they all understood the dual meaning there.

Pain faded easily into pleasure, and soon Daryl was squirming under the careful movements of Rick’s hands. Merle knew why. As if the look in Daryl’s eyes wasn’t enough. But anyone could see the prominent bulge at the crotch of his jeans.

Rick, though, was equally attentive. It was easy to tell by Daryl’s slowed breathing the point when his pain had subsided. And then, it had been even easier to note when that pain had been replaced with something else. The younger Dixon was breathing fast and deep, as if he were trying to keep himself in check.

So when Daryl’s fist became entangled with the sheets, Merle figured he’d had about enough for one day.

“That’ll be plenty, Officer,” Merle ground out, with a tone that said _go the fuck away_. And what perhaps surprised Daryl most was how easily Rick complied, telling them he’d see them both at dinner and taking his leave without argument.

“Merle...”

God, all Rick had done was touch him. Through his clothing no less. And his _back_ of all places. But now Daryl couldn’t even open his eyes, not when it meant coming face to face with exactly how aroused he was at the moment.

This wasn’t normal, was it? Merle’s crusade was to make him a real man, try to reverse the damage their dad had done over the years. But is this really what his brother wanted for him?

“Take your pants off.”

When Daryl didn’t respond immediately, Merle took a harder look at him, and realized how badly he was shaking. He pressed a hand to his brother’s shoulder, rubbing affectionately.

“Ya still hurtin’?”

Daryl shook his head no, clenching his eyes shut. And then Merle understood.

“S’okay to want it, baby brother. It’s natural, the way a grown man’s supposed to be.”

His brother eyed him questioningly. _They’d set him up_. Rick, Merle. They concocted this together, whispers in secret plotting to make him come undone. Why did they want... _this?_ Him? Christ, he’d been happy enough steering clear or people and letting his hand take the edge off every now and again.

Now...now Daryl _wanted_. Wanted shit he wasn’t supposed to want. Every touch dragged him deeper under the water, further away from those precious walls he’d grown to need. They kept him whole. But now his brother, his big brother, was taking that away from him too. As if he hadn’t had enough taken away from him in his sorry excuse for a life.

“What’s wrong, Darleena?” Merle asked him softly, or as softly as the gruff man could muster.

“Don’t- don’t want—“ Daryl tried to explain.

Merle darted his eyes down to the distinct tenting at Daryl’s crotch. “Looks like ya do.”

Daryl’s blue sapphires met his brother’s identical pair, his expression halfway between lust and fear. And wasn’t it always a little of both? “Ain’t supposda...”

Kneeling down in front of his brother with a sigh, Merle’s hands ran soothingly up and down Daryl’s jean-clad legs, small circles that didn’t venture too close to where Daryl needed them most.

“Daryl, he ain’t here no more. Can’t tell ya what to do—“

“ _You’re_ telling me what to do,” Daryl immediately retorted.

Merle chuckled lightly. “Nah, pushin’ ya, maybe. Persuadin’ more like it. But I ain’t gonna make ya do anything you don’t wanna do, brother. Tryin’ to help ya, s’all.”

Daryl stared down at his brother, his eyes glossed over with questions. “I can’t...can’t want... I dunno how, Merle.”

“Shh, baby brother. That’s what I’m here for.”

His hand went to Daryl’s shoulder as the boy sucked in a shuddering breath.

“Now take ‘em off for me. Let your big brother take care of ya.”

This time, Daryl did as he said, slipping off his jeans and shorts in one go and sitting on the edge of the bed, both expectant and hesitant. Merle pushed him to lay flat, “Gotta rest that back.”

And then Daryl’s cock was surrounded by the warm, wet heat of his brother’s mouth, and he forgot how to breathe.

“Oh God,” Daryl whimpered, pressing his palms against his forehead, “God...”

He felt the head of his cock hit the warm confines of the back of Merle’s throat, and had the briefest thought that Merle _must_ have done this before. But his last shred of coherence was lost when Merle began to bob up and down on his cock, fast and hard.

“ _Merle_...fuck, Merle...”

Merle gave his brother no time to adjust. In seconds, Daryl was panting harshly, writhing on the bed and whispering his brother’s name with every spare breath. Even one-handed, Merle knew what he was doing. Fingers stroked alongside his mouth, then moved down to gently roll his balls.

“Fuck!” Daryl cried out harshly, “Fuck, Merle. I can’t...I can’t...”

Daryl was lost to it all. His big brother was demanding his pleasure, forcing him to succumb to every touch and relishing every surprised moan that Daryl unleashed. Merle hummed around the cock in his mouth, and his baby brother became frantic, twisting his hands into the sheets and bucking up off the bed, begging with his body.

“Merle...I need...please,” Daryl panted, his thoughts as broken as his will at this point. And Merle had to admire the boy’s wherewithal to have held out this long, as inexperienced as he was. But there was a direction he wanted things to go with his sweet little brother, and it was going to happen now.

Merle’s fingers delved further south, stroking then pressing the soft span of skin between balls and ass. And Daryl’s reaction was near-instantaneous. A roaring groan came ripping from his chest, and before he could provide any semblance of warning, Daryl was coming hard. The pleasure blinded him, dulled his senses until he hardly cared that he was moaning _loud_ and _high,_ or that he was grinding down against his brother’s fingers like a bitch in heat. Because what the fuck was _that_ anyways?

There was a rag laying across his stomach, and Daryl had no memory of it being placed there but he was damn grateful. He couldn’t be bothered to breathe much at the moment, let alone move. But Merle took care of it all, cleaning him up and fastening his jeans again.

“That was good, baby brother,” Merle crooned without sarcasm, “That was real good.” He brushed his hand through Daryl’s hair, and though the boy had to fight not to flinch from the uncharacteristically gentle touch, he did manage to look Merle in the eye.

“Wha’...what was that?” Daryl rasped.

Merle’s tone was soothing and even, without the least hint of mockery. “It don’t matter what. Felt good, didn’t it?”

“...Yeah,” Daryl admitted after a beat.

 “Then don’t you mind it. Ain’t gonna do nothin’ to ya that don’t feel good, brother. And it gets better, too.”

“How?”

Merle gave him a cheeky grin. “Not for tonight, Darleena. Ya need to rest.”

He watched Daryl’s eyes track him as he began to rise from the bed.

He gave his brother an inquisitive look, “Want me here?”

“Mmhmm,” Daryl grunted, biting at his bottom lip. But that was all it took. Merle slid in next to him, sandwiching his brother between his warm body and the cool concrete of the cell wall. And for once, Daryl didn’t feel the least bit embarrassed to need his brother _this_ way. Not when sleeping with his brother was beside him was the first time his nightmares had abated in months.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much decided to continue with this because of the reviews, so keep on leaving them!

_“Get back here you fuckin’ faggot!”_

_Daryl ran through the house and out the back door. Blood was pouring from his nose and he had to fight to ignore the throbbing in his left knee where his Dad had stomped down on the mangled bone until there was a sickening snap. But he couldn’t stop, couldn’t as much as slow down, because the bastard was chasing him and if he caught up…_

_“I’m gonna gut you, you little shit!”_

_He was still in the PJ’s he’d had on when his Dad had burst through the door at 3AM, blue plaid with pictures of soldiers across the cuffs. They were too short now, grazing over his ankles. And he wished he’d had time to find those big old boots Merle had left for him before he’d taken off from the house, but there hadn’t been time. Daryl was running as fast as his pre-pubescent legs could manage, never looking back or acknowledging the sharp pain every time the pads of his feet met rock or wood._

_It felt like the forest was rushing past in his periphery, like it was moving instead of him. And he really thought he would make it too; so sure that_ this _time he’d be fast enough,_ this _time he’d find someplace proper to hide._

_“Told you to stop, you worthless fuck,” his Dad sneered when Daryl collided with him head-on._

_There was a clang of belt-buckle coming undone, and then a hand around his neck pressing harder and harder…_

“Wake up, Daryl! Fuckin’ wake up!”

Merle was shaking him, propped over his trembling form and looking downright frightened. He must have been screaming in his sleep. It had happened, once or twice, since things at the prison had settled down and he’d started dreaming again. Usually it was Rick who would wake him, rushing in and watching him closely until he managed to calm down. He’d just sit on the edge of his bed, talk lowly about nothing in particular until Daryl nodded to him that he was fine

Now, Daryl sat straight up in bed, eyes darting around wildly and confirming that his father was nowhere to be seen. His chest was heaving, and he sniffled a bit. When he went to rub the sleep from his eyes, they came away damp, and his face burned with the realization that yet again, he’d betrayed his own weakness in front of his big brother. He probably could have played it off as allergies or some shit if not for the damn shaking.

“Just calm down, brother. Alright? You’re okay,” Merle rumbled in the soothing voice he reserved only for his baby brother. But Daryl shook his head, forehead falling to his knees as he tried to block everything out.

Merle rubbed circles over his back, and murmured to him, “He ain’t here no more. You’re safe, brother. You’re alright.”

He pushed himself closer to Daryl’s trembling body and held him still, stroking over his back and his hair and mumbling assurances from time to time. Eventually, Daryl’s breathing slowed and he found it in him to look out from under his bangs at the world around him.

“Sorry,” he mumbled to the ground, but Merle was having none of it.

“Don’t gotta be. Should be me apologizin’.”

“S’not your fault I’m a pussy,” Daryl muttered.

“You ain’t,” Merle insisted, gripping him by the back of his neck. “Lemme ask ya somethin’. When you dream ‘bout him…you ever dream ‘bout the times I was there, or are they just ‘bout after I left?”

Daryl looked up at him, surprised by the question. He bit at his lip a moment, contemplating, before rasping, “After, I guess. Was never really scared ‘til it was just me and him. Before that, even if I was hurtin’, it was easier. ‘Cuz you were too. Shit, that sounds terrible…”

“It don’t,” Merle interrupted. He watched his brother closely for a moment, “Is that what your mind jumps to, when people come near ya?”

Daryl shrugged, “Mostly, yeah.”

“What about when I do?”

Daryl met his eyes. “I know ya won’t hurt me, Merle. S’different.”

“You know  _they_  wouldn’t hurt ya, either,” Merle pointed out.

But Daryl only shrugged again, moving to get out of bed and prepare for the day. “Still. S’just different.”

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl paced back and forth around the back of the prison, covered in too much blood but biting at his nails nonetheless. He couldn’t go inside, couldn’t be near Merle right now, and _definitely_  not Rick. Not after what happened today.

He hadn’t even had time to think when he saw Rick go down. Something reached out from underneath a truck and grabbed him by the ankle, pulling him to the ground. Daryl had only been a few yards in front of him, but the time it took him to reach Rick’s side was enough for him to reach a full-on panic.

“Rick!”

Daryl had ripped the walker pinning Rick to the ground away and shoved a knife through its decaying head without the slightest delay, dropping to his knees and running his hands all over the leader’s body,  _so fucking sure_  that this would be the moment he’d lose him.

“Rick, are you bit? Are you fucking bit? Rick just say something!” he’d cried uselessly, hardly even registering that the man was already sitting up of his own accord, and watching Daryl with a curious look on his face.

Daryl was too close to him, close enough to feel it each time he puffed out a breath of air, and his hands wouldn’t stop moving over Rick’s flesh.

“S’good,” Rick murmured, watching him in a sort of daze. “Feels good, Daryl.”

The archer had been in such a frenzy to confirm Rick’s health that he hadn’t even noticed when the other man had snaked one hand up his arm and to his neck. The first time in his whole damn life that someone had touched him like that...  _Someone other than Merle_ , he thought bitterly... and he hadn’t as much as flinched.

Daryl’s eyes flicked up to his as soon as the words processed, and before he could concoct any sort of appropriate response, Rick leaned forward and kissed him. The archer was sure for a moment that it was some kind of mistake. Rick would never… Rick couldn’t possibly have meant to…

But then what started out soft and tentative turned hungry and wanton. Daryl’s lips were moving with Rick’s before he’d ever made the conscious decision to do so. Rick groaned against his mouth and his tongue darted out to taste his bottom lip. And when Daryl allowed him entry, when their tongues intertwined for the first time, the hand that had been resting against Rick’s chest fisted the man’s shirt, and Daryl whimpered into his mouth.

All his nerves were on fire and he couldn’t breathe and if they kept on like this Daryl was sure he’d shoot off in his jeans like a teenager. But then there was a sound from behind them, of boots crunching over broken glass, and Daryl shoved himself away from Rick like he’d been scalded.

He shot up as fast as could be, moving to stand and grab his crossbow. But Daryl couldn’t help notice the prominent bulge in Rick’s jeans as he moved away.  _I did that_ , Daryl realized, both proud and afraid.  _He’s hard for me._

Merle and Michonne hadn’t been too far behind them on the abandoned road. Not close enough to see Rick go down, but certainly within earshot to hear Daryl call out to him. They were both here now. And they saw, god they  _must_  have seen…

“Let’s keep it movin’ Officer,” Merle barked, interrupting Daryl’s frenzied thoughts just in time. Rick started off down the street again, and Merle moved to walk side by side with Daryl, patting him on the back reassuringly before refocusing his attention on their dangerous locale.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl was the first one out of the car once they reached the prison. The first to dump their haul inside and the first to head back out again, finding that one spot in the back of the prison that couldn’t be seen from any of the windows.

He went through half a pack before Rick’s telltale gait approached from behind him. Of _course_ , he’d find him here. Rick knew him better than most, to Daryl’s great chagrin. And though Rick had given the archer plenty of time to decompress, there’d never been any doubt to where Daryl was hiding out.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Daryl declared as soon as Rick was within earshot.

Rick snorted lewdly and closed the distance between them. “Well  _that_ I know.”

Daryl began to pick at his nails nervously, the buzz of nicotine doing little to relieve his tension. “Ain’t never done that before.”

“Kissed a man?”

Daryl shot Rick a meaningful look and shook his head slowly. “Oh,” Rick replied in genuine surprise. He stayed silent a moment, then nodded to himself, apparently deciding on what to say. “I guess I can’t say I’m too surprised, what with Merle’s ‘agenda’ and all that.”

Daryl paled a bit. “He told you?”

“He told me…that he wanted to help you learn to let people near you. And that I could… _participate_ … if I wanted to. Said yes, obviously.”

“Ain’t obvious to me.”

“Well what’d you think last night was about?”

“Not…that,” Daryl mumbled.

“Did you like it?” Rick asked suddenly.

Daryl’s eyes went wide. “I…”

“Did you like it when I kissed you?” Rick asked again, taking a step forward and softening his tone.

“Don’t got much to compare it to,” Daryl murmured, after nodding the affirmative.

“You and Merle…?”

“We don’t do that.”

“Okay, good. Kinda like that I’m the only one.”

Daryl huffed out a laugh, but then his expression grew serious again. “Me and Merle…that don’t bother you none?”

“I suppose it took me by surprise…” Rick mused, “But no, it doesn’t bother me. Not so long as it’s what you want. If it helps you, Daryl, then that’s all that’s important to me. Can’t say I ain’t jealous…”

“Of Merle?” Daryl asked incredulously.

Rick chuckled, “Well when you put it like that…but yeah, of Merle. He’s got you in a way that I’ve wanted to have you for a long damn time. But I don’t want you to worry about that. S’just about what you want.”

“I…okay?”

Rick took another step towards him, only inches away now and eyes plainly drawn to Daryl’s powder-soft lips.

“But, if you ever wanna kiss me again, you know where to find me,” Rick drawled, before abruptly stepping back and leaving Daryl where he stood, heart pounding and looking utterly bewildered by what had just happened.

TWDTWDTWDTWD

“Told Rick to come by, after dinner,” Merle said casually in their cell that night, and Daryl’s eyes shot up to his, wide and accusatory.

“The hell, Merle?” he hissed.

But his big brother only chuckled, “Oh c’mon, Darleena. It ain’t like it’s a secret after today. It’ll be good for ya, lettin’ someone other than me near ya.”

Daryl bit at his lip nervously. “Don’t think…don’t think I can take it, though. If it ain’t you.”

Merle nodded his understanding. “Then it won’t be. Scout’s honor.”

There was a short rap on the wall outside their cell door, and Daryl realized all at once that Rick had been standing there this whole time.

Rick stepped inside and drew the curtain behind him, and Daryl hopped to his feet, feeling cornered.

“Daryl, you’re calling all the shots here, okay?” Rick explained, holding up his hands in mock-surrender. “No one’s going to do anything you don’t want to do. _You_ tell me where I can touch you, or if I can touch you at all.”

“But you wanna be here for...?”

“For however long you want me here,” Rick said firmly.

“Alright,” Daryl sighed, looking between Rick and Merle and searching for direction. “How’s this work, then?”

Rick and the elder Dixon seemed to communicate something with their eyes. Because a moment later Rick took a half-step towards Daryl and murmured, “C’mere.”

Hesitantly, Daryl inched closer to the ex-Sheriff’s Deputy. But before he could spend too much time worrying about what to do with his body, Rick’s lips were on his. Since he knew what to expect this time, responding was easy. Daryl tensed for only a moment before he began to match Rick’s movements, melting into the older man with a cautiousness Rick could only find endearing.

When Rick felt Daryl’s hardness pressing into his own, and when neither of them could breathe properly anymore, Rick pressed his forehead to Daryl’s and broke for air.

“Was that...?” Daryl tentatively whispered.

“S’good,” Rick promised him, “Jesus, you’re getting really good at that.”

“Why dontcha come sit down, baby brother,” Merle suggested, and soon enough Daryl found himself sitting between the two of them on the bunk, allowing his brother to peel the clothing off the lower half of his body while Rick kissed him intermittently.

Daryl was hard and wanting, but he was also overwhelmed. Rick went to kiss him again and this time Daryl froze. So Rick pulled back, and allowed the younger Dixon the space to look towards his brother for guidance.

“S’alright baby brother, just tell us what you want.”

“I...I don’t...s’already too much, and I...” Daryl sputtered.

“Hey, hey, don’t work yourself up over it. We ain’t gonna push ya,” Merle immediately soothed.

Daryl eyed him pleadingly, “Dunno how to do this,” he whispered, and Merle’s expression softened to the point where Daryl might have called it loving.

“I know, baby brother, I know,” Merle drawled. “You just let me show you the way.”

Moving as slow as can be, Merle leaned across Daryl’s body, and slowly pushed him backwards, until Daryl’s back was pressed to Rick’s front, his body supported entirely by Rick’s. More speedily than any of them might have expected, Merle unbuttoned Daryl’s shirt and let it hang open.

“That’s good, Daryl,” Merle praised him when the boy didn’t immediately protest to the way he’d been manhandled. “S’gonna be just like this. You’re gonna lean against Rick, forget all about him if you wanna, and I’m gonna make ya feel good. I’ll be the only one touchin’ ya, just like we talked about.”

Daryl eyed his brother uncertainly. “You both...want that?”

He felt, more than heard, Rick chuckle behind him. “This is about you,” Rick reminded him in a gentle murmur, the man’s voice in Daryl’s ear making him shudder uncontrollably. “But yeah, I want it.”

As soon as Merle saw acceptance light up Daryl’s striking blue eyes, he took his brother’s cock in hand and began to stroke him with a slow, steady face. Daryl let out a startled whine at the sudden stimulation, but didn’t pull away. Instead, he quickly found it in him to match his brother’s pace, hips grinding upwards with shallow, controlled movements.

Already, Daryl was panting and flushed red. He could hear Rick’s breathing in his ear, how it was quickening steadily. The man had one knee crooked to his side, and the other hanging off of the bed, and Daryl could feel his hardness pressing into his lower back, and _see_ Merle’s at the tight crotch of his jeans. _They want this. They want me._

Daryl was hitting that needy place again, the state of mind that made him want to beg and moan like a whore. But Merle’s pace remained as slow as ever, and Daryl was beginning to suspect that Merle could sense his distress, but was enjoying it. There was nothing that came more naturally to Merle Dixon than teasing his baby brother.

“You wantin’ somethin’ else, Darleena?” Merle cooed, loosening his grip in the slightest and carefully avoiding stimulating the sensitive head.

“Yeah...” Daryl breathed, nodding slowly.

“Well, you’re gonna have to tell me, kid. I ain’t no mind reader,” Merle said with a grin, and Daryl writhed a little on the bed, prompting a deep groan from the Officer behind him.

“You want somethin’ other than my hand?” Merle teased again.

Daryl’s hips bucked up off the bed and he let out a pleading whimper. “Please, Merle?”

The fist tightened, and Daryl moaned out his approval, pressing his face into the crook of Rick’s neck and panting hard.

“Aw, and you know how I love it when ya ask nicely. But I gotta know what you’re askin’ _for_. G’wan an’ tell me, brother. Tell me and I’ll give it to ya. I _want_ to do it,” Merle promised him.

He rolled his palm over the moist head, and Daryl couldn’t bother to be embarrassed anymore, not after letting out a moan so high and sharp that the whole damn prison must have heard.

“You...I want...” Daryl tried, and then sucked in a deep breath. “Your mouth, Merle. That’s what I want.”

“Thattaboy,” Merle quickly praised, before taking Daryl’s cock into his hot, wet mouth and sucking hard. He kept his pace just as easy, but the added stimulation of Merle’s tongue tracing up and down the underside of his length, swirling around the head and dipping into the slit, all had Daryl keening loudly and breathing so unsteadily that Rick thought he might pass out.

“You’ve got no idea what it does to me. Seeing you like this. Hearing you,” Rick murmured into Daryl’s ear, and Merle felt his brother’s cock pulse in response. Daryl moaned lowly at his words, and Rick took it as permission to continue.

“God, I want to touch you so fucking badly,” Rick groaned.

“How?” Daryl suddenly rasped, taking Rick by surprise.

“How...?”

“How do ya wanna touch me?”

He felt Rick grin against the side of his face. “Right now? Jesus...I’d start with your neck. S’right there in front of me, all soft and long. I want to kiss all the skin there, suck hard and get you panting for it...”

“Y-you can do that,” Daryl offered, but his stutter betrayed his uncertainty. “Just don’t leave a mark.”

“I’d never mark you,” Rick swore, first humming against the skin on the side of Daryl’s neck and then kissing it softly. When Rick began to trail open-mouthed kisses up and down the exposed column, Daryl had to stifle a gasp. It felt good, _so fucking good,_ and he’d never had a clue that a mouth there could make his cock throb like it was.

“ _Rick,_ ” Daryl groaned when the man began to suck softly at the skin, never too long in any one place. The combination of Rick’s lips on his neck and his brother’s mouth on his cock was proving to be too much, and Daryl was having trouble staying still. The third time Daryl’s hips bucked up too hard, Merle pulled off of him entirely, and Daryl couldn’t help the words that came spewing out of his mouth.

“No, Merle don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Daryl whimpered, “I’ll be good, I swear.”

It was fortunate that Daryl was too far past the point of embarrassment to feel any sort of offense when Merle leered at him with a shit-eating grin.

But his brother quickly checked himself, shushing Daryl softly and telling him, “Ain’t gonna stop, brother. Don’t you worry. Just wanna try somethin’ a ‘lil different.”

And with that, he reached under the mattress and pulled out a small tube of lube.

The wall of impassive distrust fell back across Daryl’s face like shutters snapping closed.

“Hey, I ain’t gonna do _that_ ,” Merle quickly explained, trying to curtail the tension spreading across Daryl’s scarred body. “Just wanna make ya feel good, baby brother. Show ya what you’ve been missin’ all these years.”

Daryl continued to watch him with narrowed eyes.

“You liked what I did the last time, didn’t ya?” Merle tried, and Daryl nodded mutely. “Well this is gonna be just like that, except way fuckin’ better. Ain’t nothin’ to worry about. Hell, even Rick’s done it!”

Daryl’s eyebrows shot up at that, and he turned his head to confirm with Rick that Merle’s words were true.

“It’ll burn a bit at first, just for a little while,” Rick explained lowly, “And then it’ll start to feel really good. Some people can come just from that. Bet we could teach you how...”

“And if s’too much, we can stop. Whenever you want, brother,” Merle added.

The archer brooded for several moments, looking worried and horny and doubtful. But then he gave his brother that infinitesimal nod he was known for, and Merle popped open the cap to the lube and began to work one slick finger over his brother’s entrance.

At first, Daryl was tense as steel, clenched up like a spring and squirming around as if he wanted to be anywhere else. But then Rick began to slowly kiss and lick along the younger Dixon’s neck and shoulders, and slowly, Daryl relaxed just enough for Merle to slip a finger inside.

Daryl let out a distressed whine and reached out to paw at Rick’s thigh, digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise. But after a minute, with Merle and Rick both soothing him with their mouths and their words, the burning sensation passed and Daryl began to relax again.

Sensing his brother was ready, Merle started to slowly thrust his finger in and out, stroking over the untouched flesh and searching for that little nub that would make this all worthwhile.

“Fuck!” Daryl abruptly cried, grinding himself down against Merle’s hand. Rick and Merle shared a smile over Daryl’s taut shoulder.

“Yeah, you like that baby brother?” Merle leered, slowly massaging the gland and watching Daryl’s cock jump and twitch as it lay untouched on his belly.

“Jesus...haa...holy shit,” Daryl panted, arching against Rick’s chest. The ex-Officer continued to lick and suck at his neck, sparking his nerves alight from every direction.

There was more pressure from behind, a dull sting, and then utter bliss.

“Merle!” Daryl groaned, eyes flying open in shock as too much pleasure flooded his touch-starved body. Daryl rocked his hips against Merle’s hand and buried his face in Rick’s neck, fighting to quiet his moans.

Daryl groaned in frustration, bucking his hips up against moist air as his cock drooled lazily against his heated skin. It was too much, but not enough.

“What do you need, Daryl?” Rick murmured against his ear, and Daryl shivered violently.

And if the archer hadn’t been quite so desperate, he might not have gotten the words out at all. But considering the fact that his cock was throbbing hard enough to border on pain, and Merle kept rubbing over some spot inside of him that made his whole body pulse with pleasure, Daryl wasn’t above a little begging.

“M-make...make me come. Please, please, fuck...”

“Yeah, who do you want to make you come, brother?” Merle asked with a smile.

And Daryl shot him one of his trademark doe-eyed stares, eyes wide and pleading. “Merle...”

“C’mon brother, just tell us what you need. We’ll give it to you.”

Daryl thrust his hips against his brother’s fist and the room filled with his noisy pants and mews.

“It’s okay, Daryl,” Rick drawled against his neck, “Tell Merle what you want. Tell him to make you come.”

In a way, that was the permission Daryl needed. Having the two of them with him like this was exciting and new, but also frightening, and Daryl found himself constantly worried he’d offend one by favoring the over. But Rick’s words gave him the confidence he needed, and in a clear voice Daryl rasped, “Suck me, Merle. Make me come.”

Merle grinned widely at him, proud as could be, then sucked down his baby brother’s cock in one go. By the combination of Merle’s hot, wet mouth and Merle’s thick fingers working away inside him, it was only seconds more before Daryl was screaming out his orgasm. His body bowed forward and shook, and he felt his brother and Rick work together to hold him steady and soothingly as he rode out his high.

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck,” Daryl breathed out with each breath as he slowly calmed. He hardly noticed when the men worked together to pull back on his clothing, and lay him out on the bed.

In fact, it didn’t occur to Daryl to panic in the slightest until he realized both Rick and his brother were heading for the door.

“Wait! Where are you...?” Daryl hurriedly questioned, bolting up in bed and moving to follow them. But Rick quickly came back to his side, putting light pressure against his chest until Daryl lay back down.

“Merle’s gonna come right back, after, alright? He and I just gotta take care of some things.”

“What kinda things?” Daryl mumbled sullenly.

Rick gave him a small smile and looked down at his own crotch then back up at the archer. Realization dawned on him, and his expression turned from panic to embarrassment. _Oh._

“I...I could...?”

“Naw, you can’t, brother. Y’ain’t ready for that, and ya know it. But that’s alright, cuz this ain’t about us.”

Daryl sighed, and refused to look either of them in the eye.

And for the second time that day, Rick kissed him entirely by surprise. It was short, and chaste, and made his chest tight and warm in a way he’d never quite experienced before.

“Just go to sleep,” Rick murmured when he broke away. “He’ll be back before ya know it.”

And as Daryl watched his brother and his best friend exit the cell, he shut his eyes and- though he’d never admit it- imagined what the two of them might be doing alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not have taken a dozen years and two dozen bottles of wine to finish, but it finally happened! Hope y'all enjoy x

Daryl Dixon had gone almost four decades without sparking anyone’s interests, romantic or otherwise. Now he was damn close to middle aged, with two men not only interested in him, but willing to put in the time and heartache to make it happen. Never mind that at the end of the world, it was _men_ smiling dopily in his direction rather than women. And certainly never mind the fact that one of those men was an ex-cop, pretty much hard-wired to hate guys like him, and the other was his fucking _brother_.

The important part, the only part he allowed himself to concentrate on, was that there were two whole people in this world who gave a shit about him. It was more than he’d hoped for so far in his life, and overwhelmed him just as often as it comforted him. But even outside of the prison, fighting or hunting or scavenging, one of those men was always in his periphery. Despite their mutual distaste for one another, Daryl seemed to be the one and only thing they could agree upon.

And despite his protests, one was always less than a shout away, watching over him when the other wasn’t there, or even going so far as to jump between him and whatever danger loomed in the shadows. Daryl both hated and loved that they were willing to do that for him. He wasn’t worth _dying_ for. Didn’t deserve their persistent patience and understanding and care. But so long as he had it, and couldn’t convince them otherwise, Daryl figured he might as well make the best of it.

The first time he was with Rick just the two of them, Daryl came untouched. They’d been down by the boiler room, clearing out bodies and checking for anything worth nabbing. Covered in blood and guts and sweat, Daryl was using his own flannel as a towel when he caught Rick’s eye. The ex-Sheriff was watching him with the hunger and longing of a starving man chained immobile inches from an all-you-can-eat buffet.

“Y’alright, man?” Daryl had asked him, all business even when the look in Rick’s midnight eyes was anything but.

“Could be better,” Rick had drawled quietly, inching towards him.

“You need a break or somethin’?” Daryl had mumbled, still taken off-guard.

“Or somethin’.” It had been frightening how quickly and silently Rick had slithered from several yards away to inches only, breathing the same warm air and dragging his gaze up and down Daryl’s body. “What I really want is to kiss you, if you’ll let me.”

Daryl had shifted on his feet uncertainly. “Now?”

“Mmm,” Rick had hummed under his breath, “Right now.”

His fingertips skimmed over Daryl’s hips, and without any further entreaties, Daryl was putty in Rick’s hands. The older man crowded Daryl up against the wall, and quickly ensnarled Daryl’s thin lips in a fiery kiss.

Rick was gentle in his passion, barely brushing his palms over Daryl’s sides, then hooking his fingers onto Daryl’s earlobes and petting them gently. When he finally rocked his lower body into Daryl’s pliant form, the move was infinitesimal. And it was only when Daryl responded in kind that Rick began to move more surely, grinding together while softly stroking the sensitive tips of Daryl’s ears, and nipping at his swollen lips.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Rick had murmured against his neck, and Daryl felt resolutely conflicted over how good those words had felt, sinking in. “Thought so many times about all the ways I would touch you, the way your face would look when I made you come.”

_“Rick_ ,” Daryl had whimpered helplessly, rolling in desperate motions with the ex-Sheriff’s body and tingling from head to toe. Because it wasn’t natural to be like this, so close to hair-trigger when all they’d really done was some heavy petting. But Daryl’s body was betraying him in a big way, flush seeping down past his cheeks, and damp spot becoming increasingly evident at the crotch of his jeans. “Gotta...gotta s-slow... fuck...”

But Rick didn’t slow down. His hips canted in that same easy, tortuous rhythm. His lips migrated from Daryl’s mouth to his neck, nipping and sucking until the younger man’s knees went weak. And his fingers traced figure-eights over Daryl’s torso, leaving him a shivering wreck.

“Rick, Rick please, I’m—“

“C’mon, Daryl. I wanna see. Lemme see you.”

“I can’t—don’t want—fuck, Rick—“

And when Daryl finally came, he buried his face in Rick’s chest and sobbed out indecipherable words. He both wanted and didn’t want it to end, was swept into the relief and pleasure, but couldn’t help when deep pink embarrassment rose to his cheeks.

“D-didn’t, didn’t mean to, I _told_ you—“ was all Daryl managed to get out in his brief bout of anxiety before Rick had pulled him into a tight embrace, murmuring soothing words in his ear and reminding Daryl that he wanted this, more than anything. Daryl let Rick support his weight, and thought to himself that being held together by someone else wasn’t such a bad feeling.

TWDTWDTWD

It was on a particularly balmy, insufferable day that Daryl realized Rick had never made any efforts to touch him properly. Even with Merle present, Rick kept his roaming fingers and worshipful mouth well above the belt, PG-13 in the strictest sense of the rating. And even though Daryl felt a sharp sense of offense, disappointment, and respect over that notion, what he recognized more than anything was that _that_ was not normal. If Rick was with him, as he proclaimed to be, then they should at least be able to...do... _somethin_ g.

More unsettling than the unwritten rules of the trio’s relationship was the fact that Merle’s self-proclaimed treatment for Daryl’s uneasiness around people was _working_. He hardly ever flinched when Merle or Rick went to touch him now, and had even found himself initiating friendly contact between other members of the prison group. A pat on the back for Carl, a handshake for Hershel as he headed out on a hunt, a hug for Carol when he hauled in a heady bounty of rabbits.

The motions would come and pass before Daryl’s brain had any chance to catch up, or to remember that this was _not_ what he was used to. And soon, Daryl found himself craving those small sings of affection. He found himself smiling at Beth when the young teen thanked him for everything he did for the group, and grasping Glenn firmly by the arm in acknowledgement when the young boy helped him to unload the most recent trip’s goods.  Whatever Rick and Merle were doing to him, it was working. And whatever phobia of touch he’d held onto into his adult years was dwindling with each passing day, bringing him closer to the happy and well-adjusted person he never expected he could be.

Even so, the three of them hadn’t pushed the bounds of their newfound relationship nearly as far as they could reasonably go. Daryl wasn’t sure he wanted it to change, and much less what he’d want if given the opportunity. But one thing he was sure of was that he wanted, _needed_ , the both of them- in different ways that resonated the same deep in his chest. They were the difference between sutures and stitches: both held him together, but with minutely varied techniques.

After several weeks of uncertainty, Daryl finally decided to act on the almost-fantasies that had been floating through his subconscious for longer than he’d cared to admit. He was leaning up against Merle’s side in their shared bunk when Rick pulled back the privacy curtain and stepped seamlessly inside.

Rather than submitting to his typical, abrupt spell of self-consciousness, Daryl lifted his head and beckoned Rick forward with a deliberate nod of his chin. The ex-Officer smiled warmly and came to sit on his opposite side, letting out a small sound of surprise when Daryl immediately leaned into him and claimed his lips in a chaste kiss.

He moved his lips slowly against Rick’s, gradually gaining confidence from the small sounds of pleasure the other man would let loose. But when Daryl’s hands quite suddenly dropped to Rick’s belt and fumbled blindly with the uncooperative metallic device, Rick broke the kiss with a gasp and stared at him with wide eyes.

“Daryl, you _don’t_ have to...” Rick tried.

“Dontcha go doin’ somethin’ cuz ya think you gotta, brother,” Merle quickly said.

“Fuck,” Daryl hissed, pulling his hands back to his lap with red cheeks, “Why can’t the two of you fuckin’ _stop_?”

Out of his periphery, he saw Rick and Merle share a mutual look of confusion.

“With this coddlin’ bullshit!” Daryl clarified, “M’tired of bein’ your damn pet project. All this one-sided bullshit. I can think for my damn self.”

“We didn’t mean it like that, Daryl,” Rick told him gently, stroking a hand across his neck.

“We just ain’t lookin’ to push ya into anything, baby brother. This was always ‘bout you,” Merle explained.

“Well I don’t want it to be. Not anymore. Makin’ me feel like a goddamn invalid, and fuck, ain’t sayin’ m’ready to get fucked or somethin’ but at least lemme _try_ —“ Daryl cut himself off abruptly, cheeks burning a fiery red and chest going tight.

“Alright,” Merle drawled in the soothing low voice he reserved only for Daryl, “Tell us how you want us then.”

With that definitive permission, Daryl sputtered a beat, tripping over thoughts in his own mind. What he finally settled on was made obvious the moment he jumped up off the bed and indicated for Rick and Merle to move closer.

Shooting his brother a lewd grin, Merle wrapped a paw around the back of Rick’s neck and shoved the man forward and into his mouth, pulling him into a possessive kiss. It only took a few moments for Daryl to become rock-hard in his tattered jeans, straining against the zipper as he watched them fight for dominance.

Daryl fell to his knees in front of the bunk, and the pair immediately paused to gaze at him curiously.

“Don’ stop,” Daryl ordered gruffly, reaching again for Rick’s belt. This time he was rewarded with no interruptions, and didn’t stop until the ex-Sherriff’s pants were pooled around his ankles, and his hard cock in Daryl’s calloused hand. The feel of someone else’s length in his fist wasn’t as strange as Daryl expected, and quick learner that he was, it didn’t take long for him to establish an easy up and down movement, rubbing his thumb over the head just often enough to keep Rick squirming.

“Fuck, fuck Daryl,” Rick mumbled against Merle’s lips.

The elder Dixon felt his brother’s hand slowly creep up his thigh, settling at the thick outline of his cock and rubbing firmly.

“Aw yeah, that’s it,” Merle praised him, “Fuck. Just like that.”

Daryl continued to massage him roughly, but refocused his attention on Rick’s straining member. Taking a moment to steel himself, Daryl chanced a brief glance up at the pair of them before descending his mouth hesitantly over Rick’s length. He took a page from Merle’s book, swirling his tongue over the head before chasing his lips with his hand.

“Jesus, fuck,” Rick groaned loudly, burying his face in Merle’s neck.

The younger Dixon hummed his contentment around Rick’s member, and the ex-cop moaned anew, bucking up against his mouth unwittingly. Daryl tasted salty bitterness on the back of his tongue, and finding he didn’t mind it, lapped eagerly at Rick’s slit, digging his tongue inside until Rick shouted his name, thighs trembling on either side of Daryl’s head.

“Fuck, fuck Daryl, you’ve gotta stop,” Rick panted.

Daryl pulled off with a pop, licking his swollen lips in a way that had both Merle and Rick groaning into the humid air. He rubbed the palm of his hand against his bulge, eyeing the pair of them.

“Wanna see the two of y’all, now,” Daryl said breathlessly, “C’mon.”

Always eager, Merle rushed to pull off his and Rick’s clothes, still watching his brother out of the corner of his eye. He made sure Daryl was giving him his full attention before throwing Rick onto all four’s and leaning down to bury his mouth in the ex-Officer’s ass.

Daryl’s own jaw went slack in shock, and he couldn’t help but finally unsheathe his erection as he watched Rick writhe and moan on Merle’s tongue, cock hanging an angry red between his legs. Merle pulled back, and held out a hand expectantly in front of Daryl’s face.

“Spit,” Merle demanded, eyes dark and glimmering. Daryl had no choice to obey. He watched in awe as Merle lubed up his monster of a cock before sinking slowly into Rick’s waiting heat. The way the both of them groaned at the sudden burst of pleasure made Daryl think that this had been more than worth the wait.

Putting on a show, the pair kept their eyes on Daryl as their bodies slapped together. The younger Dixon was gnawing at his lower lip, swallowing compulsively as needy warmth flooded his mouth in anticipation.

“Holy shit,” Rick groaned after a particularly ruthless thrust. “Fuck, Daryl. You like that? You like watchin’ your big brother fuck me?”

Now fisting his own cock outright, Daryl could only nod mutely, entranced by the sight. But Merle broke through his haze with a rough bark, “But ya didn’t think we’d let ya take the easy way out, now did ya little brother?”

Daryl cocked an eyebrow in confusion. So Merle continued, “Get your ass up here and keep Officer Friendly’s dirty mouth busy.”

Only hesitating a beat, Daryl quickly skimmed out of his jeans and shorts, and moved to sit uncertainly by Rick’s head. The ex-cop manhandled him down onto his back, and swallowed Daryl down without any warning, humming around his rock-hard length and letting one hand trail down to cup his balls. The sight of leader Rick, the man who’d stood by his side time and time again, with his lips wrapped tightly around his cock, was more than Daryl could handle.

He whined in the back of his throat, fisting Rick’s curly locks and locking brilliant blues with the man in front of him. Every jarring thrust from Merle sent Rick’s mouth plunging down his dick, tongue swirling and flicking, mouth vibrating with the remnants of his moans.

There was no time to adjust, and no slow build. Merle fucked him through Rick, pushing the both of them towards release faster than either thought they could handle, and grinning wildly when both began to choke on their moans, chests heaving as each wave of pleasure wrecked them.

Daryl felt a slick finger circle his entrance, before seamlessly slipping inside. And even though Rick had never come close to touching him like this before, it seemed the older man was an expert in his own right. He crooked his fingers hard, rubbed relentlessly over Daryl’s spot, and with a mangled sob, Daryl came with a jolt.

“Fuck, Rick! Fuck, oh god, fuck, fuck, fuck...”

His hips rutted desperately against Rick’s mouth, ass ground down on Rick’s hand. And Daryl’s eyes shot open just in time to catch Merle ogling him darkly. He snapped his good hand forward to Rick’s hair, fisted it, and began to thrust into the pliant man for all he was worth.

“Oh, fuck yes. M-Merle, I’m gonna, fucking hell Daryl, I’m—“

Daryl watched, the tables turned, and he had the pleasure to watch as Rick came untouched against the bedspread, groaning Merle’s name, and his, and thrashing hotly as his buzzing body crested. Merle came soon after, grunting his way through the onslaught of pleasure and never slowing his movements until, with the last of his orgasm, he collapsed boneless on Rick’s back.

They lay in a sweaty heap, limbs entangled in a sticky, uncomfortable way.

Rick was the first to break the silence. “Fuck,” he breathed.

“Mmm,” Daryl agreed in a low sound.

“Was that what you wanted, baby brother?” Merle asked him.

“Mmhmm,” Daryl hummed, “And when y’all wake up, I’m gonna wanna do it again.”


End file.
